Don't Get Involved
by PlathRamsey
Summary: Tristan tries to keep Miles out of the loop. Triles
1. Chapter 1

Tristan opened the front door to his house that Monday morning. He needed better lighting for the mirror than the light bulbs could give off. For some reason he felt he needed to look his best today. The platinum blonde stared into the mirror, so distracted dabbing cologne on his Adam's apple he hadn't noticed Miles in his doorway... starring at him.

"Prepping for OomfChat? Sorry, Tris... but power cheer isn't going to let you join no matter how much money you raise them." Miles teased.

Tristan jumped in his skin, shocked that Miles was there. He was also feeling guilty even though no such pictures were going to be taken. He tried to play off his demeanor as unamused. "Hardy har-har, _how comic!_ I'm so over power cheer. This is professional. This is schoolwork"

Miles tossed the keys to his expensive car into the air "I'll drive you. I'm saving you from walking a mile in your expensive shoes... you can thank me at the red lights." Miles teased sexually but Tristan was so preoccupied it went over his head.

"I'm not going to Degrassi today" Tristan announced matter of factly which confused Miles. "But... you said you dressed for school"

"Yes, but not _our_ school. An_ old, eh, friend_ of mine... is trying to get a job at a school in the area... and he needs me to speak a few words so he can land this job. I'm super late though!" With that Tristan grabbed his coat and flew out the front door. Now pacing down the street, walking fast to lose Miles behind.

"Tristan, look! I can drive you wherever you want. I'm not really in the mood to sit through classes full of judgy pricks either."

Tristan walked faster and looked forward. "This isn't about ditching. This is about helping out my teacher-friend"

"_Teacher_-friend? Your friend is a teacher?" Miles tone went from curious to questioning. "Since when does a school ask a job reference from a teenager? How old is your friend if he can be teaching?

Tris stopped in the middle of the street and threw his hands into the air. "Whoa, stop with the bazillion questions! What are you... my over-protective brother?"

"No! I'm your over-protective boyfriend. Look, Tris, you think I want to be this way? If you weren't so naïve I wouldn't have to look out for you this bad. You ran off in a foreign country, and ran out into a dangerous storm and you did mistake grooming for "love"

Tristan shot his boyfriend the coldest, most mean look he could muster which let Miles know he hit a nerve. Miles dropped his jaw and nothing came out as he put two and two together.

Tristan really didn't want to put Grant Yates business out in the open. It was like pulling teeth to get him to open up about this. Tristan had always felt defensive about the topic. Grant was pretty much cleared. The school board was willing to transfer his teaching job to Lakehurst if the Detective didn't find anything conflicting in Tristan Milligan's statement. Grant had asked Tristan to stop by the apartment to compare stories.

Miles felt powerless... but he knew he'd think up a crazy scheme if he had more time. He knew exactly who Tristan was going to see but pretended it went over his head as Tristan had assumed it did. "Alright. I'll catch up with you later."


	2. Chapter 2

Miles quickly considered his options. The anxious, overwhelmed mindset Miles was in wouldn't work. He'd have to think like the manipulative Hollingsworth Senior for a grand scheme. He called his father's chauffeur service and directed them to follow Tristan. He gave a brief description of the blonde boy and the direction he was headed. The chauffeur was to tell Tristan the car was sent by Grant Yates. Mr. Hollingsworth's chauffeur didn't find this too unusual. During election year the family often used an alias to protect their identity. The only thing that made him uneasy was when a desperate Miles told him he'd need to copy down the address and phone it to him immediately after Tristan's departure from the car. Miles told the chauffeur to put it on his dad's tab and to also give himself a $300 tip if he could do these tasks. There were no more questions asked and the Hollingsworth chauffeur was off to pick up Tristan.

The Rolls Royce pulled up to Tristan as he were nine blocks from Grant's apartment complex. Tristan squinted his eyes at the shine on the black paint as a tinted window rolled down. "Grant Yates asked me to make sure you arrived in this." Tristan couldn't believe what he was hearing. He jumped up and down in place before running toward the fancy vehicle. "Wow, this is so 'Gone with the Wind' of Grant"

Tristan directed the driver toward the apartment as his mind crossed all the possibilities. Maybe this was just his way of making sure no one saw him arriving after the suspicions. If Grant was incognito he was definitely flying under the radar in style.

Tristan exited the vehicle and waved the driver off. He fixed his collar and knocked firmly on the door and unlocked it blew open. "Grant...? Grant?" Tristan looked around the empty apartment and smiled a little when he saw a table full of hummus and pita crackers. Grant had set up o'dourves. Tristan took a seat and grabbed the bag of pita chips, revealing a stash of gay porn magazines underneath them.

"Tristan!?"

Tristan jumped to his feet. "I wasn't looking at them, I swear!" Panic and flustered motions took over his movements as he jumped about. Grant laughed at the display. "Tristan, it's fine."

Tristan glanced up to find a soaking wet teacher, naked and dripping water onto the white carpets. "I'm surprised to see you here so early. I was expecting you in an hour." Grant smiled down toward Tristan. He noticed Tristan's eyes look his nude physique up and down though he couldn't make out Tristan's expression. "I apologize for the indecency. We are both men, right?" He said 'men' in a very strange way. Almost as if he were making the distinction between boys and men. He was letting Tristan know he found him to be mature.

Tristan sighed in disappointment. His eyes becoming sad. "Wow, looks like everyone was right about you all along, Mr. Yates." Tristan used the same tone Grant had when he called him a man. Letting him know he was no longer on first name basis.

Grant stared at Tristan like he had lost his mind. He tried to calm the situation but it was clear Tristan was bent on this. "I don't follow. I thought you were here to help me clear my name"

Tristan took a step forward and pointed his finger at the teacher. "Save it, you are trying to manipulate me like everyone said you would. You didn't expect me here for another hour... so walk around your apartment naked? Yeah, okay Mr. Yates, if that were the TRUTH, why'd you have that driver take me to your house this early? Huh? Did you want me to catch you naked?"

Grant took a step backward after noticing how close (and angry) his student was. He ripped a towel from off the back of a chair and fastened it at his waist. "Tristan... what ride are you talking about?"

Tristan snickered and rolled his bright colored eyes. "Don't play dumb with me. The Royce."

Now Grant was getting ticked off at the accusations and drama Tristan was causing. "The unemployment checks I've been receiving would barely cover a bicycle. If you think someone paid your fare in that type of car you are going to have to look at someone with a hell of a lot more money."

At that very moment like clockwork Miles burst through the unlocked door. He had prepared and composed himself down for a rational discussion. Seeing the pervy teacher in nothing but a bath towel? Seeing Tristan on the verge of tears? That discussion wouldn't be today. "The Hell are you doing!?" Miles charged through the apartment and charged toward Yates, pushing him hard in the chest. "Did you try something, Mr. Creeps?" Miles hands were still on Grant's nude chest when Miles turned to Tristan. "Did he try something, Tristan?"

Tristan was so embarrassed of this scene he could die in a hole right now. Grant looked too stunned to say or do anything clever. Tristan stormed over to the guys and yanked Miles hands off the teacher. "How did you know you'd find me here... you did send that car after me, didn't you?"

Miles showed no remorse, just confidence in his actions. After all he felt he had to. He felt he was protecting. " I was protecting you from the pedophile."

"You spied on me!" Tristan accused tearfully.

"You hid this from me, Tristan! You realize that?"

Grant shook his head and stepped forth. "This is obviously a private conversation I believe should be taken outside."

"Yes! Please!" Tristan was so ready to get out of here and not embarrass himself in front of Grant any further. Miles reluctantly rolled his eyes like he was being forced to agree. Tristan walked out the door and Miles followed him but as Tristan stepped out Miles shut the door quickly and slammed down at the lock. His back was facing the naked teacher and all Grant could see was his back moving up and down in heavy hot breaths, he spun around quickly and there was madness and fight in his eyes. It scared the living hell out of Grant.

Tristan on the other side of the shut door realized he'd been tricked by Miles AGAIN! "That dirty bastard!" He started banging on the door with both fists demanding to be let back in. "Miles! Miles open this door NOW!"


End file.
